


Gone

by i_own_your_wifi



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_own_your_wifi/pseuds/i_own_your_wifi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some punkcop angst</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

Beth was exhausted. Art had left her to do paperwork all day. All she wanted to do now was cuddle with her girlfriend and sleep.

“Sarah I’m home!” She called as soon she was in the house.

“Sarah? Babe?” Sarah hadn’t responded which was unlike her.

Beth walked into their bedroom, thinking Sarah had just fallen asleep. Sarah wasn’t there but there was a note on the bed. Beth picked it up and read it.

Sorry Beth. I had to run. I’ll call you next time I’m in town. Love Sarah.

Tears sprung to Beth’s eyes. She couldn’t believe it. She wouldn’t believe it. Sarah wouldn’t leave. Sarah loved her, didn’t she? Beth grabbed her phone found Sarah’s contact and hit call.

The number you have dialled is not in service at this time. Beth hung up.

Beth flung open the closet door. All Sarah’s clothes were gone. She ran into the hall. Sarah’s boots and jacket were gone. There was no trace of her. Except the note and her scent. Beth went back into their – her bedroom and flung herself on Sarah’s side. She buried her face in Sarah’s pillow and wondered when it would stop smelling like her.


End file.
